Horatio Hornblower
Name: '''Captain Horatio Hornblower '''Player: Lynn Journal: seventeensir Canon: Hornblower (A&E Series) Point in canon: January 1805, after the episode Duty. Hornblower has just been promoted to post-captain and learned of his wife's pregnancy with their first child. Experiments: None. Mallynappings: None. Basics Race: Human Home: '''Portsmouth, England '''Age: 29 Occupation: '''Post-captain in the Royal Navy. '''Wing Color: Navy blue. Staying At: '''House 36 '''Arrived: '''May 05, 2011 '''Appearance: '''5'11", curly brown hair and large brown eyes, face chiseled to the point of hollowness. Wiry but strong. '''PB: Ioan Gruffudd. Songs: 'Engine Driver - The Decemberists Background ''The son of a doctor! You'd have done better to choose a lord for your father if you wanted to make a career in His Majesty's navy. ''- Captain Keene'' Hornblower was born on July 4th, 1776, the son of a doctor with no useful connections. At the unusually advanced age of seventeen, he joined the navy on the ship of the line Justinian as a midshipman--the result of a favor called in by his father of the ship's decrepit captain. While aboard Justinian, Hornblower distinguished himself at mathematics and stood up to a bullying tyrant in the midshipman's berth. Shortly after, the war with France began and he was transferred to the frigate Indefatigable. Under the tutelage of Captain Sir Edward Pellew, he began one of the most promising careers of his time. While an acting-lieutenant, he technically failed his examination for lieutenant but had his promotion confirmed anyway due to his sheer competence and courage. He spent several months as a captive of the Spanish before being released for heroic behavior. He was simply the navy's golden boy. He served for some time with war hero Captain Sawyer aboard the ship of the line Renown. By that time, however, Sawyer had gone senile and paranoid in his old age. In response to the old man's brutality, Hornblower rallied the other lieutenants to discuss a possible mutiny. Before such a thing could take place, however, the marine guard was alerted and the four lieutenants scattered. During the hunt, Sawyer apparently fell into the hold and was badly hurt, accelerating his madness. Eventually he was declared unfit for command, but by that time, Hornblower was already destined for a court-martial. He was accused by several of pushing the captain into the hold, but never confirmed the possibility himself. The accusations ended when his closest friend and fellow lieutenant, Kennedy, falsely took the blame and died shortly after of wounds previously received in battle. Hornblower received a field promotion to commander which was unfortunately cut short when the Peace of Amiens was declared. For a year, Hornblower lived in Portsmouth, scraping by on a lieutenant's half-pay and whatever he could earn gambling. He lodged at a boarding house run by a childhood friend, Maria Mason. Maria fell desperately in love with him although he did not return her feelings. With luck, Hornblower ran into an old friend--Lt. William Bush, who served with him on the Renown. When Hornblower was given a mission to go to France, his promotion to commander was confirmed and he chose Bush as his first lieutenant. The two served to great effect aboard the sloop Hotspur. When the mission was completed and war with France began again, Hornblower learned that Maria and her mother had been placed in debtor's prison. Since Maria would not accept charity from a friend, he asked her to marry him so he could support her. After another brilliantly successful mission, Hornblower was promoted to post-captain and assigned to the Atropos. He also learned he was on the verge of fatherhood. Personality Your father writes that you are a solitary boy. ''-Captain Keene'' Poor Horatio. So quick to give. So slow to accept even the simplest gift. ''-Lt. Kennedy'' Hornblower is a different person on the inside than out. He carefully grooms his reputation and outward appearances, attempting to appear imperturbable when in fact he is self-critical beyond belief. Stone-faced much of the time, he is loathe to show any of the emotional turmoil he faces on a day to day basis. Few know him intimately, and even those closest to him often find him an enigma. His mind is sharp and he is a tactical genius, but after a battle he is nothing but critical of himself or how his victories appear to others. Lt. Bush, the John Watson to his Sherlock Holmes, admires him to the point of fanboying, but Hornblower barely acknowledges it. He does not allow himself too much pride and follows the principle of self-restraint in all things. Emotional intimacy is not his forte, but he takes the time to remember each of his men, even though there are hundreds on every ship. He can remember the career they had before being pressed into service, even though he is in favor of the press himself. He indulges his wife Maria but does not love her, having married her out of pity. His sense of honor, once honed to the point of self-destructiveness, has suffered some wear and tear over the years, but he will never break his word once it is given. While he does well in battle, he is nevertheless incapable of shooting a man in cold blood, no matter how he deserves it. He is vain and self-deprecating, honorable and devious, stoic and troubled, disillusioned yet still inclined to believe the best of a man as if believing will make him live up to expectations. Above all, he is an inspiring leader of men who does not inspire himself. Progress Since arriving in Luceti, Horatio has moved in with his best friend, Archie Kennedy, who arrived four months prior to him. Horatio is grateful to be reunited with a friend three years dead to him, but anxious to have left behind the Atropos and his pregnant wife. Since he is an introvert by nature, he has made connections slowly. Relationships '''Canon: ''Archie Kennedy'' Luceti: ''Jilly Coppercorn'' James Norrington Jack Sparrow Buffy Summers Trivia *Hornblower is fluent in French and proficient in Spanish. *Completely tone-deaf, he is unable even to recognize "God Save the King." *He is a lethal Whist player, having made a living at it during the Peace. He can count cards. *He claims to find the same joy in mathematics that others find in music. *He is horribly seasick every time he sets out to sea. Every. Time. *Afraid of heights. It doesn't stop him from jumping off a cliff, though. Tropes Badass Bookworm, The Captain, Good with Numbers, Officer and a Gentleman, The Strategist, Brainy Brunet, Cunning Linguist, Estrogen Brigade Bait, Heterosexual Life Partners (with Kennedy, then Bush), I Gave My Word, The Kirk, Adorkable, Stoic Woobie, Nerves of Steel